1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless communication, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting a communication channel between terminals in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
An amount of data transmitted through wireless communication has gradually increased. However, the frequency resources that service providers can provide are limited and have become increasingly saturated, and thus, mobile carriers continuously develop technologies for discovering new frequencies and improving efficient use of frequencies. One of the actively studied technologies to ease the frequency resource shortage and to create a new mobile communication service is Device-to-Device (D2D) communication technology. Representatively, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a mobile communication standardization association, actively conducts D2D communication technology standardization that is referred to as Proximity-based services (ProSe).
The D2D communication includes a communication between terminals, e.g., user equipments (UEs), located in proximity to each other, such that the terminals can directly send and receive data therebetween using the frequency band of, or out of the frequency band of, a wireless communication system using a communication technology of the wireless communication system without passing through the infrastructure of a base station, such as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB). This technology enables a UE to utilize a wireless communication when located out of the area in which wireless communication infrastructure is deployed, and provides an advantage of reducing network load in the wireless communication system.
Because the resources for D2D communication are limited, it may be necessary to exploit the limited resources effectively in performing wireless communications. For example, a communication problem may occur if a UE carrying out a D2D communication processes a baseband signal by using only existing parameters of the wireless communication system, such as parameters of LTE or LTE-Advanced system parameters, without using one or more parameters configured in consideration of the limited resource characteristics of the D2D communication.